warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Operation: Rathuum/@comment-71.158.174.131-20160501070659
A few details about the Executioners and the event in general that I don't see listed here: Garesh no longer has a grappling hook, but does have an ability similar to Vor where he throws out a pair of high-damage tesla grenades (similar to Vauban's). This ability is rarely used. Dok Thul, in addition to his healing Carabus sentinels, can also deploy a temporary but invulnerable shield around a fellow Executioner (but not himself). This shield appears instantly upon being cast, and Dok Thul doesn't need to be anywhere near his target. While it is possible to enter the radius of the shield, the shielded executioner still cannot be harmed. Gorth can perform an attack similar to Rhino Charge, where he speeds forwards, knocking down any warframes in his path. He also has an ability that looks similar to Iron Skin, but instead of providing additional ferrite health, appears to either give additional shields or greatly increase his damage resistance. He can also throw a cold grenade, similar to Zanuka, which deals relatively low damage but has a 100% chance to inflict a cold proc (except to warframes in a state of proc immunity). The damage dealt by the "health drain" condition does not appear to give energy if the warframe is equipped with Rage. The damage dealt by this condition also seems to vary considerably. The only thing I've been able to determine (and this may be a flawed perception) is that when actively engaged against an Executioner, the drain seems to be much lower, and when far from an Executioner, the damage is higher. The damage dealt by this condition is also less all-encompassing than damage dealt by the vampire nightmare condition or a loss of life support in survival, since a Valkyr in Hysteria is not damaged by health drain, but is damaged by the nightmare condition and life support loss in survival. I've yet to test Iron Skin or the Rift Plane to see if they are effected. The damage appears to be dealt by a source on the field (probably the invulnerable, level 1 Rathuum regulators that Kela uses to broadcast her messages). This is apparent when the drain damage is dealt, as it will show a direction, unlike the drains of nightmare mode and survival. The "scaling enemies" appears to have some form of soft cap for the Executioners' levels. The enemies will very quickly go from 60 to 100 (~6 kills), but after that they will increase in level much more slowly. Again, this might just be another misinterpretation of the available information, since I'm often spending more time trying to shoot the agile Executioners when fighting them than reading their precise level. When fighting Kela, any targets hit during the orbital strike portion will remain hit until that phase is over. Nothing can reset a target once it has been hit, unlike before the fight. Interruptions will not reset hit targets. There is also now a 15 second window between strikes during both orbital strike portions. Also during the orbital strike portion, armored rollers will now spawn on the lower level of the arena, but will only follow the player onto the raised platforms if the player falls onto the lower level. I expect that DE will patch it so that they will stay on the lower level, even if a player falls (looking at the 18.10.2 hotfix) notes, but for now this is the situation. During the Kela fight, there will be several canisters releasing clouds of white gas at regular intervals (2 on each wall). If the player is too close to the canister when it releases the cloud, they will be inflicted with a cold proc, which can be a lethal slowdown during the high-damage fight. At the beginning of the second orbital strike phase, the canisters on the rectangular platforms adjacent to the center platform will begin activating as well.